Faithfully Condemned
by fanfic crazy01
Summary: Reid is kidnapped. But there is a twist... Warnings: darkfic, whumpage rape, torture etc.  in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! This is my first Spencer Reid fanfic, but it's about time 'cause I love Criminal Minds! There will be major __**whumpage**__ in later chapters and this is a __**darkfic. **__Readers, BEWARE._

"Please, don't do this…" the man pleaded. He was tall and thin, a skinny man with very little muscle. That's the way the unsub liked his victims….helpless. He watched the younger man squirm in his shackles as he lay in the middle of the huge bed. He could see tears in his victim's eyes as he approached him with a knife in hand. The younger man let out soft sobs and gasps as his captor walked slowly past the bed, running his hands up from his thigh across the length of his body.

"Mmmm…" the man hummed, "I think I am going to enjoy this…" and with that, he plunged the blade deep into his victim.

Some miles away, Dr. Spencer Reid awoke from a nightmare. His body was soaked with sweat and he was gasping to catch his breath. He looked around the darkness of his bedroom, attempting to regain a grip on reality. Reid sat up in his bed, and rested his back against the headboard. He brought his knees up to his chest and pulled them close to his body.

The dream was the same every night, and it always felt just as real as the day it really happened. He was always back in that cabin with Tobias Hankel. Every night since the event, he has had to relive the hours of fear, torture, and drugging that Hankel and his multiple identities put him through. Reid let his fingers trace soft designs on his right arm where the syringe full of dilaudid was injected into him. He felt a chill run through him.

For a moment he considered calling someone, but then he realized that it wasn't even morning yet. Also he wasn't really sure who he would call anyway. Or, what he would say…. _Uh, sorry to wake you, but I've been having bad dreams. Think you can help? _Yeah, he couldn't imagine that conversation going well.

Reid stood up from his tangled sheets and walked over to the window of his apartment. The street outside was mostly empty. There were a few parked cars and one or two early risers, walking their dogs in the dark hours of the morning.

Suddenly, something caught Reid's eye. A man, standing on the opposite street, directly across from his apartment. He wasn't moving; he just stood there, staring. Reid couldn't see clearly in the dim orange light of the street lamps, but it looked as if the man was staring at _him._ He felt his heart skip a beat, and then move twice as fast. Reid quickly tried to combat the rear running through him as he stared at this stranger.

_There's no reason to be afraid, Reid. Calm down. It's just a man. He is just standing there. Nothing to be afraid of. _And yet, as Reid's conscious mind ran through calming thoughts, his subconscious mind was busy taking notes and details. _ 4:30am. 4629 Crescent Road. Tall, approximately 6 feet. Dark, short hair. Some kind of black, button up coat, hands in pockets. Frightening…_

Reid became suddenly aware of his partial nudity and felt a wave of embarrassment for standing at his window in his underwear, in full view of this creepy man. He was about to close the curtains, when the man began to walk across the street….towards him.

A second wave of fear coursed through him as he watched the man approach his apartment building. He felt the urge to scream, to run, to hide, anything that would get him out of there, and yet, all he could do was watch, frozen with fear as the man got closer. When he reached the door, he was blocked from Reid's view due to the angle.

A moment of silent waiting filled him with terror-filled suspense. Then he heard the buzzer. He let it ring once…. Twice….. Three times….. Four times…. Finally Reid, who could no longer stand it, raced to the speaker box and hastily pressed the talk button.

"H-hello?" he released, and waited. The man on the other end apparently pressed the talk button to respond, because there was another buzz, followed by the sound of someone breathing. He didn't say anything, only breathed into the speaker box.

With every inhale and exhale, Reid felt his skin crawl. Then it stopped. Reid pressed the talk button again. "Whoever this is, please stop or I'm going to call the police." His heart was racing as he waited for a reply. Then…buzz! The breathing started again. Reid steeled himself suddenly, and interrupted the man.

"Look, whoever you are, I'm an agent of the FBI and I believe you are trespassing. I think you should leave." He waited. With every pound of his heart, it seemed like an hour passed. The he answered. The voice playing through the speaker box sounded confident, although the tone of voice was younger, mid-twenties maybe, clear, as though he was a singer and never smoked a day in his life, but all of this, seemed to make the voice a thousand times more terrifying as he whispered into the speaker,

"Spencerrrr…."

Then the breathing continued, this time heavy, as though he were panting. Reid felt as though he were having a heart attack. This man knew his name. His breathing began to quicken with fear as he listened to the horrible panting coming from the little box on the wall.

There was no way this could be happening to him again. It was statistically impossible. He was supposed to be able to just live out the rest of his life, trying to forget the first trauma, not be standing in his apartment, frantically avoiding a second trauma from occurring. Finally the breathing stopped.

Reid's hands were sweaty and trembling, but he managed to raise one finger to press the speaker button.

"Wh-what do you want fr-from me?" The words that seemed so clear in his mind, stumbled out of his mouth and betrayed his fear. The man chuckled back at him through the speaker.

"You'll find out soon enough, Spencer Reid." Then there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello, devoted readers! Here's chapter 2 for you all, and it will be quickly followed by chapter 3! Enjoy, everyone! =D_

Reid awoke to the sound of his phone buzzing. He crawled out of bed as quickly as he could, given the amount of sleep he had. He was supposed to have the day off, but things happen. He answered the phone.

"Hello?" he answered groggily.

"Hey, kid, you having a nice day off?" Reid sighed.

"Hey, Morgan, what's up?"

"What do you think, man? We got a case. By the looks of things so far, it's a bad one, happening right here in Quantico, Virginia." Reid walked into his kitchen and grabbed a box of cereal.

"Can you give me an overview of what we have so far? Then I'll be in as soon as I can."

"Yeah, sure thing, Reid. We have four bodies so far, all tall, thin, white males in their mid to late twenties. All four bodies were found within a 30 mile radius of each other. All the victims show similar signs of torture and rape. Missing persons' reports show that the victims were held for around 6 months before the unsub killed them. We're looking for one sadistic SOB. I'll send you the crime scene photos and see you when you get here." _Click._

Reid just stood there for a moment, registering what had happened. The events of last night that had crawled to the back of his mind, suddenly resurfaced. Mixed with the conversation with Morgan, his fears felt doubled. _The victims were tall, thin, white males in their mid to late twenties. _Reid just happened to fit that description with perfect accuracy.

His phone buzzed again. This time with an e-mail with pictures attached. He opened it. What he saw disgusted him. He flipped through the pictures, but all of them were the same level of repulsiveness. All of the victim's showed heavy signs of torture. They were burned and beaten and cut open. All of the wounds showed different levels of healing; Torture over a long period of time.

The creepy man from last night had left quickly after his last words, _"You'll find out soon enough, Spencer Reid..." _were uttered. He couldn't help but wonder if this is what the man had meant. Reid's heart almost stopped when he realized that the man from last night could have easily been the unsub.

A sudden knock on his apartment door made him jump. He dropped the box of cereal that he was holding. Heart pounding, he walked slowly over to the door. His breathing quickened. He pulled himself together just enough to look through the peephole.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips when he recognized his neighbor. He unlocked the chain and swung the door open.

"Hey, Elizabeth, how are you?" he smiled. She was a University student, a few years younger than Reid. Petite, with short, dark brown hair. She giggled.

"Morning, Dr. Reid, I'm good thanks."

"Liz, I told you, you can call me Spencer."

"I know, I know," she smiled teasingly.

"So…what's up?" asked Reid.

"Oh! Right! I almost forgot." She held out a piece of mail, and Reid took it. "It was slipped under my door, but it's addressed to you." Sure enough, Reid flipped it over and read the neat block letters.

**DR. SPENCER REID**

Reid's whole body seemed to tense up from fear.

"Liz, did you see or hear anything from whoever dropped this off?" he asked nervously.

"No, but- AGH!" Elizabeth was interrupted by a hand suddenly grabbing her face, covering her mouth. A tall figure in a ski mask stood behind her, one hand keeping her silent, the other, holding a gun against her temple, keeping Reid silent. Not like Reid could say anything anyway, he couldn't even breathe.

"Come now, Dr. Reid. Won't you invite us inside?" the man spoke forcefully, while he held Elizabeth. Reid saw the sudden terrified look in her eyes as she continued her muffled crying. He willed himself to step backwards into his apartment. The man pushed her inside while keeping a firm hold on her. Reid held out his hands instinctively as a sign of surrender.

"P-please, just don't hurt her. I'll do anything you want, just let her go," he spoke quickly, trying to get the better of his fear. The man laughed.

"Spencer," he said calmly, "eventually, _you_, just like all the others, will do whatever I want anyway." With that, he pulled the trigger.

"NO!"

The sound of the gunshot deafened Reid, while the sight of Elizabeth's blood being sprayed all over his walls blinded him. Reid couldn't move, or breathe. His eyes filled suddenly with tears. The unsub stood over her dead, bloodied corpse and chuckled.

"Shame…well, it's time to get going, Spencer." Before Reid could protest, the man strode towards him, and hit him over the head with his gun, knocking him out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello again, everyone! Just as I promised, here is chapter 3! I particularly enjoyed this chapter… ;) Let me know what you guys think. (I thought the unsub was deliciously creepy….muahaha!) I'm getting annoyed at the fact that he doesn't have a name yet, so I'll put one into chapter 4. Enjoy!_

Reid's body ached from his cramped position in the trunk of his captor's car. Thankfully, his hands had been tied together in front of him, so he was able to wipe the blood out of his eyes, caused by the wound on his forehead. He had been holding back his fear and his tears by trying to rationalize his situation.

Reid worked through the ways that he could escape and kept track of how long he had been in the trunk. Maybe 40 minutes. A quick calculation told him that he was at least still in the unsub's comfort zone, the area where all the other victims had been found.

This thought brought on a new wave of fear in Reid. Images of the victims' dead, mutilated, tortured, bodies flashed through his mind. His eidetic memory had kept a detailed account of every burn, bruise and cut that had been inflicted before the murder. And that was just the _physical_ torture he could look forward to. Reid shuddered when he recalled the molestation, rape and psychological torture the unsub had inflicted on his victims.

He suddenly felt the car move onto a bumpy gravel road. They continued for about another 10 minutes before slowing to a stop. Reid's stomach did a back flip when he heard the driver's door slam shut, then slow, deliberate steps towards the trunk.

Reid's entire body tensed. He heard the click of the lock, then felt the air leave his lungs as he took his first good look into his captor's terrifying face. A moment cut short by the blindfold, hastily tied around his head. Reid's most plausible chance of escape was the moments of transfer from the car to the second location. He had to act now.

The moment he felt the unsub's arms move around him and begin to lift him, he swung his tied up fists as hard as he could in the unsub's direction. He made contact with the unsub's face, and heard a cry of rage. Reid lashed out, kicking his feet while he removed the blindfold. Straining to see in the darkness, he noticed they were in a forest. Then, he saw the unsub.

The man rose up from his bent over position, saw Reid attempting to climb out of the trunk, and lunged. Reid didn't have time to scream before a hand covered his mouth and he was lifted sloppily out of the car. The unsub threw him forcefully to the ground, knocking the wind out of him. Reid then heard an all too familiar "click", and froze.

"Now, Spencer, I'm getting slightly annoyed with your lack of cooperation," he said, menacingly. Reid swallowed loudly. The man crouched down and leaned forward so that his face was barely an inch away from Reid's. He raised his gun and held it to Reid's temple.

His eyes closed tightly when he felt the cold metal on his skin. "Spencer, open your eyes," he whispered gently, "I want you to look at me." He could feel the unsub's hot breath on his face. He smelled of smoke and coffee. The combination made him feel sick.

Reid, shaking, opened his eyes slowly and looked into the face of his captor. He was surprisingly handsome, not at all what he expected. His strong, sculpted face was expressing a look of smug satisfaction at Reid's response to his command. "There's a good boy, Spencer."

He smiled creepily and cocked his head to the right. Then he moved in, even closer to Reid now, and took a deep breath in through his nose. His eyes closed and his nostrils flared. "Mmmmm….. Dr. Reid, you smell…." He hesitated, then opened his eyes wide and grinned, "…._delicious._"

The unsub then stood up quickly and retrieved the blindfold from the trunk, keeping the gun pointed at Reid the whole time. He threw it at him. "Put it on, Spencer. Oh, and the next time you decide to pull a little stunt like that, keep in mind, you are in _my _possession now. And when my possessions don't cooperate, they learn their lesson eventually. Trust me, Dr. Reid, _you will too._"

These last few words dripped with threatening malice. Reid picked up the blindfold, and resentfully tied it around his head. He jumped slightly when he felt the unsub's hands on him. One under his knees, the other moved slowly across his back causing Reid to whimper at the touch. It felt so purposeful. He moved up his back to his neck and moved his hair to touch the bare skin.

Reid began shaking and couldn't hold back his pleas any longer.

"P-please….don't…." his voice, little more than a whisper, sounded so pitiful in the closeness of the woods. However, the unsub stopped touching him, and lifted him suddenly, bridal style. Reid felt severely uncomfortable by the closeness of the man. He was holding him tightly as he walked towards the house.

Reid squeezed his hands in between his knees in an effort to calm himself. When they finally reached the door to the house, the unsub set him down for a moment to unlock the door, then hastily picked him back up and carried him in.

He could feel the movement of walking down stairs and the chill of a basement crept into him. He was set gently on the cold cement floor and a chain was clamped around his ankle and locked. Then, the blindfold was removed.

Reid blinked and saw that the room he was in was little more than a square, concrete dungeon, which only held a few sets of chains attached to various parts of the room. The only light was a small fluorescent bulb hanging in the middle of the room. The only escape…. a single metal door.

The unsub stood over him, looking extremely intimidating in the darkness.

"This isn't my favourite part of the house, Spencer," he said, his voice full of genuine sadness, "however, this is where you will stay until I know you won't do anything stupid." He walked over to the door, but then hesitated.

"Oh, and Spence," he turned, and grinned maliciously, "I'll be back later for a little….playtime." Then he slammed the door behind him, leaving Reid completely alone in the darkness, where he could finally let his tears fall freely.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone! I am sorry I haven't updated in a LOOOONGGG time. But here is chapter 4 anyway! _

Spencer Reid was afraid of the dark. He didn't like not knowing what was there and what wasn't. He didn't like the shadows that were formed in the night and certainly didn't like the idea of what could be making those shadows. Normally, darkness was quite terrifying to him. However, at the moment, nothing could compare to the sickening fear coursing through his veins as he thought of what was happening to him….and what was yet to happen to him.

However, after a few hours of sobbing in his dark, ice-cold dungeon, he did attempt to find the light bulb string. Feeling foolish, he waved his arms above him slowly, scanning the air. After a few minutes of this, with no success, he sat back down and curled himself into a ball. It was probably for the best anyway, Reid thought. He already knew there was practically nothing in the room, and it's not as if he needed any more reminders that his situation was hopeless.

He thought of the team. _How long before they even realize that I am missing? And what about Elizabeth? Oh, God! Elizabeth! How could I have forgotten about her? That poor girl had been killed because of me! _Reid rested his head against his knees as a new wave of tears began to fall. His mouth was dry, and he hadn't stopped shaking since he first laid eyes on the unsub.

Reid's stomach growled at him, and Reid almost growled back. Couldn't his body realize what a horrible situation he was in? Being hungry was such a trivial concern to the pain he would soon be in….he shuddered at the thought.

As if on cue, sudden footsteps could be heard above, then coming down the stairs…blinding white light flooded the room as the door swung open. Reid's heart began to beat loudly in his chest as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"Oh, Spencer, you look _magnificent_!" The unsub chuckled, apparently delighted at himself for making this sort of compliment. Reid remained silent. Slowly, deliberately, the unsub began to walk towards him. "You know, Dr. Reid, I have been thinking about us….a lot," he added with a wink. "I have imagined your smell…your soft skin….your tall, thin body restrained as I enjoy your sweet taste…" He smiled, enjoying the effect his words had on the younger man.

"Alas! My imagination can only go so far!" he shouted, with a sort of crazed, lusty look on his face. He stopped when he saw the light bulb dangling next to his face and appeared almost shocked by its presence. A weird sort of look washed over his face, and he grinned maliciously down at Reid.

"Spencer?" Reid wanted desperately to do something, anything except comply with his sick games, but he found himself unable to do anything but stare into his sadistic eyes. "Spencer?" he repeated, even more amused with himself this time. Reid swallowed loudly, resigning himself.

"Y-yes?" he whispered.

"I've just remembered something…you are afraid of the dark, aren't you Spencer?" The unsub didn't wait for Reid's reply before he sprinted to the door and slammed it shut.

For a few moments, Reid's heavy, terrified breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Then, he heard the footsteps moving towards him…. step….step….step….step….With every heavy thud, Reid's heart beat faster and louder. The footsteps stopped. There was a click and the light bulb flashed on, revealing the eerie face of his captor.

"Oh, yes….Spencer, I do believe you are _very _afraid of the dark…" The light clicked off again.

"P-please…" begged Reid, stuttering with fear, "s-stop…"

"Spencer, you are just too adorable." The voice echoed off the walls and terrified Reid even more. He started to move again, the footsteps getting closer, and closer. Reid backed up until his back was pressed against the wall, leaving only a little slack in his ankle chain. It rattled as he moved, giving away his position. "Awww, Spencer, don't be afraid. I shan't hurt you….well, not yet anyways." Reid could hear the amusement in his voice as he spoke.

"I realize now, that I have forgotten to tell you my name. Very silly of me, I apologize. Such poor manners…. You may call me James." Reid thought this to be a strange sentiment considering the fact that abducting, raping and torturing was far worse manners than forgetting to mention a name.

The unsub, James, took another step closer, and Reid felt that he was within arms distance. He pressed himself as close to the wall as possible and squeezed his eyes shut. He heard movement, the shuffle of clothes, and suddenly Reid felt a hand pressed against his throat. Panicking, he flung his arms out and attempted to scream but the grip on his throat was squeezing too tightly. James laughed at Reid's weak attempts to claw at his hand. Slowly he released his grip just enough for Reid to breathe. He gasped and coughed for air.

Reid couldn't see anything, but he could feel the warmth of James' breath on his face, and could smell his sick, smoky scent as he searched for air. James was breathing almost as heavily as Reid, however, for entirely different reasons. James removed his hand from Reid's throat, only to replace it on the top of Reid's head. He gripped his hair and pulled him into a standing position, causing Reid to cry out with pain.

"I love it when you scream," James whispered, lustily.

"Please don't do this!" Reid begged. His pleas were answered by a hand grabbing his jaw, and suddenly being brought into a fierce, bruising kiss. Reid felt a whimper escape him. This was to be his first kiss. He felt his bottom lip being bitten roughly, and tasted blood. James' tongue invaded his mouth, causing Reid to gag slightly. It did not go unnoticed.

James suddenly pressed his whole body against Reid's, allowing him to feel the extent of James' arousal. He began to move his body against Reid's, rubbing his hard on against Reid's thigh. Reid felt the desire to gag once again, but stifled it just in time. He felt repulsed and dirty as James continued to force himself on Reid. He had to do something, anything!

Reid swung his fist as hard as he could at the side of James' head. Feeling a solid impact, and hearing James cry out as he fell to the ground. A moment of silence followed. Was he knocked out?

Reid's question was answered before he could even feel slightly proud of himself. Quick footsteps were heard, and the light was suddenly on again. Reid blinked his blindness away to see James standing by the light, wiping blood away from the corner of his mouth. Then he smiled.

"Impressive, Dr. Reid. You are far more feisty than I would have expected." James began to walk towards the door. "However, I think it will be best if we play our games with the light on next time….and Spencer, just know that next time," he turned and glared, menacingly, "I will hit back."


End file.
